Moi, don juan?
by th13
Summary: Bella, 17 ans, don juan au féminin, tombe sous le charme de la belle Alice...
1. Casanova?

_**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Mayer. Dommage, dommage^^**_

_**NDA: yuri donc si vous aimez pas, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.**_

_Première fois que j'écris à la première personne. J'espère que cela vous plaira!_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Je hais les lundi. En général, je hais tout les jours de la semaine, tout les jours ou j'ai cours en fait. Ce n'est pas que le lycée me fait horreur mais c'est surtout le fait d'avoir des interactions sociales avec les gens.

Cela fait une semaine que je suis dans ce trou paumé qui s'appelle Forks. Si j'y suis, c'est simplement parce que je préfère vivre en compagnie de mon père plutôt que de supporter le nouveau mari de ma mère. Pour faire court, nous avons des avis qui divergent sur pas mal de sujets.

J'aime être chez Charlie. Avec lui, pas de prises de tête continuelles sur tel ou tel sujet, il me laisse vivre ma vie à la seule condition que nous dînions ensemble au moins une fois par semaine.

Je dit que je hais les interactions sociales avec les gens mais c'est une affirmation qui est légèrement fausse. J'ai réussi à me faire une amie. Angela, l'archétype même de l'intello mais qui se révèle être une vrai boute en train et, surtout, a deviné mon secret sans que je lui dise. Pour être crue: nous sommes du même bord et, comme moi, elle se cache mais Angela a une copine. Et moi, je suis l'éternelle célibataire qui, du haut de ses dix-sept ans (et toutes ses dents), préfère les histoires de cul sans lendemains aux histoires sérieuses. Que voulez vous, j'ai dix-sept ans et il faut bien que je m'amuse.

Comme tout les midis, je mange avec Angela. celle-ci passe la moitié du déjeuner à envoyer des textos à sa copine qui n'est autre que Jessica, assise à quelques tables de nous en compagnie de « sa cour », c'est-à-dire, les adorateurs de cheerleader. Cela fait deux ans qu'elles sont ensemble et personne (à part moi) est au courant. Angela ne le souhaite pas et Jessica n'a pas tellement envie de parler de sa vie privée.

- Bella, tu es dans la lune? Dit Angela en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

- Pas spécialement. Répondis-je en buvant de l'eau. Vivement que la journée se termine.

- Ouais. Vraiment hâte.

A ce moment là, un groupe entra dans le réfectoire et, machinalement, je les suivis du regard. Le premier garçon était le type même du sportif: très grand, costaud et les cheveux noirs coupés courts. Il tenait la main d'une sculpturale blonde. Derrière eux, deux garçons, l'un également blond au teint très pâle et l'autre à la chevelure cuivrée mais ce qui attira mon attention, ce fut la dernière personne. Une fille qui devait faire la même taille que moi, aux courts cheveux noirs qui partaient dans tout les sens et qui souriait. Ce qui retint mon attention, c'était le fait qu'ils avaient tous le teint très pâles, comme s'ils étaient malades et surtout, leur incroyable beauté. J'avais l'impression de voir des statues grecques en chair et en os.

- Qui c'est? Dis-je à Angela une fois que le groupe se fut assis.

- Eux? Répondit Angela en les regardant distraitement. Ce sont les Cullen. Ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen. Rien de bien intéressant.

- Tu es sûre?

- Ben… La moitié des filles se sont cassé les dents en voulant Edward. C'est celui qui a la chevelure cuivrée. Sans compter qu'Alice a pas mal d'admirateurs… Pareil, ils se cassent les dents. Va savoir pourquoi…

- P'tetre parce qu'ils sont narcissiques. Répondis-je en souriant.

Sans raison, je sursautais en entendant un grondement. Je me retournait et vit que la dénommée Alice me dévisageait sans retenue tout en souriant.

- On dirai qu'Alice Cullen te trouve à son goût. Plaisanta Angela tout en prenant son portable.

- Très drôle Webber.

- Aucun sens de l'humour Swan. Rétorqua mon amie en souriant.

- Fini ton plateau, faut qu'on aille en cours.

- Tu passes chez moi après le cours d'allemand?

- Nan. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. Répondis-je en finissant ma bouteille d'eau.

- Rencard?

- Avec la vieille peau de la biblio qui ressemble à madame Pince d'Harry Potter? Autant me faire hétéro très chère. C'est juste pour lire.

- En gros, être seule avec toi-même.

- Ouais. C'est à peu près ça. Dis-je en même temps que la cloche sonnait.

A mon arrivée dans la salle de cours, je rejoignit ma place et commençait à déballer mes affaires quand je sentis la présence de quelqu'un juste à côté de moi. Je levait les yeux et vit Alice Cullen qui me souriait.

- ça ne te déranges pas si je me met à côté de toi?

- Non. Dis-je sèchement.

- Pas la peine de me parler aussi sèchement. Répondit Alice sans se départir de son sourire.

Alice s'assit juste à côté de moi et son parfum m'envahit. Merde, manquait plus ça. C'est la première fois que je la voyais et je sentait mon cœur qui battait à toute allure. C'est pas normal ça.

L'heure de cours passa rapidement et je vis la belle Alice ramasser ses affaires aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Moi, j'avais passé l'heure en essayant d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec la belle Alice. Je ne raffole absolument pas de contact humains et pourtant, cela ne m'empêche pas de coucher avec tout ce qui a une paire de seins et un vagin. Je suis un paradoxe à moi toute seule en fait. Bah, j'y suis habituée….

A la bibliothèque, je me dirigeai vers ma section préférée, la littérature française. Le français est une langue que je lit et que je parle couramment. La dessus, je doit remercier mon beau-père qui parle couramment français. C'est la seule chose que j'ai apprise de lui d'ailleurs. Enfin bref.

Je prit le bouquin qui m'intéressait et je me mit à ma table favorite. Le livre entre les mains, je me laissait séduire par les mots qui défilaient sous mes yeux.

- _« Lettres à Kérimée Turkan-Pacha »_. dit une voix familière.

- Qu'Est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Répondis-je sans lever les yeux de mon livre.

- Re-bonjour Isabella. Dit Alice.

- Bella. Rectifiai-je en souriant à moitié.

- Lecture intéressante. Reprit Alice en prenant place en face de moi.

- Tu connais? Dis-je en cachant le livre et en regardant Alice.

- Qui ne connaît pas Renée Vivien? Rétorqua Alice en souriant de nouveau.

- Tu connait? Fis-je, étonnée.

- Bien sûr. Tout comme j'ai lu un poème traduit de Sapho. (tend sa main pour prendre mon livre) Je peux?

- Oui.

L'espace d'un instant, nos mains se frôlèrent et je frissonnai. Alice avait les mains froides. Glaciales seraient le terme exact. Alice dut s'en apercevoir car elle dit:

- Désolée, j'ai les mains froides.

- Plus froides qu'un iceberg ouais.

Alice ne releva pas la remarque et feuilleta le livre. Pendant ce temps là, je l'observais en silence. Effectivement, elle faisait la même taille que moi et son visage était absolument parfait mais ce qui me surprit, ce fut son regard. Un regard ocre qui, l'espace d'un instant, était passé au noir le plus complet. J'aurai du être effrayée par ce brusque changement de couleur mais je ne le fut pas. Alice avait éveillé mon intérêt.

- Ah, j'ai trouvé. Dit elle en s'arrêtant à une page.

- Trouvé quoi?

- Un passage qui devrait t'intéresser. Tu comprend bien le français?

- _Je le lit et je le parle couramment._

- Dans ce cas là, il est inutile de te faire la traduction. Reprit Alice en souriant. (me tend le livre) C'est une lettre que l'auteur a rédigé pendant une de ses nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. _« et je vous révèle ce que le corps féminin recèle de passionné et d'hardi… »_(se lève) Et bien, bonne lecture Isabella.

Alice s'en alla et je me demandait si je n'avais pas rêvé cette rencontre dans la bibliothèque. Un sentiment indéfinissable naissait en moi. Une sensation que je ne connaissais pas et que je ne voulais surtout pas connaître. Je sais ce qu'il me faut. Une soirée avec Angela et sa copine…. Je veux oublier la mystérieuse Alice Cullen.

Et c'est que je fit en m'adonnant à mon péché mignon sous les regards amusés d'Angela et Jessica. Je draguais tout ce qui bougeait mais je n'arrivait pas à oublier un certain regard ocre. A croire qu'Alice Cullen m'avait envoutée…

- Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis partout. Bonsoir Isabella.

Une seule personne au monde m'appelle comme ça et cette personne, je vous le donne en mille, c'est Alice. Alice qui se tenait devant moi, habillée d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jean, le teint plus pâle que jamais et magnifiques yeux ocres posés sur moi.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fait là? Demandais-je en la détaillant.

- La même chose que toi Isabella.

- Hein?

- Tu n'espère quand même pas que je te le montre par a+b? dit Alice en souriant. Au fait, je ne suis pas narcissique. Peut être un peu mais ça, il faut être avec moi pour le voir.

Alice me fit un clin d'œil, mit ses mains dans ses poches et disparu de mon champ de vision. Je rejoignit mes amies qui, naturellement, nous avaient vues ensemble.

- Angela, tu as dit à Alice que je pensais qu'elle était narcissique?

- Non. Me répondit cette dernière en remettant une mèche de sa compagne en place. On ne se parle pratiquement pas. Tu sais, les Cullen sont un peu spéciaux.

- Tu me l'a déjà dit. Dis-je sèchement.

- Je sais. La seule qui est à peu près sociable au sein de cette famille, c'est Alice. Au fait, pourquoi tu me demandes si Alice a entendu ce que tu avais dit?

- Comme ça.

- Elle t'intéresse? (silence de ma part) Le silence est le plus beau des aveux. Conclut Angela en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, c'est tout. Dis-je sèchement.

Mes fesses! Arrête de mentir! Bien sûr qu'Alice m'intéresse mais plutôt me faire bonne sœur que de le lui dire. Justement, en parlant d'Alice, celle-ci regardait dans ma direction. Elle était debout, près du comptoir de bar et semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Je vais aller prendre un verre. Dis-je en me levant.

- C'est ça. C'est pas plutôt pour aller voir Alice? Dit Angela en souriant.

- Webber, tu fait chier.

- Je sais Swan.

Je lui sourit et allait au comptoir. En me voyant, Alice me sourit et, de nouveau, cet étrange sentiment s'empara de moi. J'avais envie qu'Alice me prenne dans ses bras, j'avais envie de m'enivrer de son odeur…

- Re bonsoir Isabella.

- Bella… _(même si je trouvais que mon prénom en entier dans sa bouche était quelque chose d'incroyablement sexy…)_

- Je préfère ton prénom complet. (sourit) Mais si tu insistes pour que j'utilise ton diminutif…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, une de ses mains était posée sur une des miennes. Sa main, glaciale au début, se réchauffait à mon contact. Rien à dire là-dessus. Alice m'attirait comme un aimant.

- Que veux tu de moi? Murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

- Toi.

Ce simple aveu me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Alice Cullen me voulait!

- Mais pas comme ça. Continua Alice en me regardant. (me murmure à l'oreille) Bien que j'ai très envie de toi, je ne vais pas lâcher la bride à mes fantasmes les plus fous… Pour toi, la vie ne se résume qu'à une incessante partie de jambes en l'air avec toutes les filles que tu croises… Pas pour moi. (sourit) A bientôt Isabella.

Alice me regarda quelques secondes et, finalement, posa ses mains contre mes hanches. Et sans crier gare, elle m'embrassa. Tandis que sa langue furetait avec la mienne, je la remerciait de me tenir par les hanches car je me demandait comment je faisais pour tenir sur mes jambes. Et au bout de quelques secondes, aussi soudainement qu'elle m'avait embrassée, Alice avait disparu…

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

D'un seul regard, je compris que c'était Elle. En posant mon regard pour la première fois sur cette jolie brune, je su que c'était Elle, celle avec qui je voulait passer l'éternité.

Isabella Swan, nouvelle venue à Forks et fille de notre très cher chef de police. Bella pour les intimes mais je préfère l'appeler par son prénom complet.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle a réussi à s'emparer de la forteresse la plus imprenable, celle là même qu'Edward pensait à jamais close pour l'amour.

Je ne suis pas narcissique. C'est un rôle que je joue. Sincèrement, vous croyez que j'irai dire à tout le monde que j'ai beaucoup plus que mon âge réel? J'ai failli me trahir une fois en présence d'Isabella. La faute à un livre qu'elle lisait en plus. Pas de ma faute si j'ai bien connu l'auteur.

Dans ma famille, tous se désespéraient de ne pas me voir avec quelqu'un mais je leur avait répondu que ma vie privée ne regardait que moi. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ed' et Jasper comprirent mon attitude un peu désinvolte des derniers jours.

La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était Elle et personne d'autre. J'ai tout de suite remarqué que je l'intéressait tout comme j'avais deviné que, sous ses sarcasmes, Isabella cachait beaucoup de choses…

Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'était dans la bibliothèque quand Elle y était. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'était dans la seule boîte ou elle mettait les pieds avec Angela et Jessica. Faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à remercier Angela.

Je l'avais attrapée dans un coin au lycée pour lui soutirer des infos sur la nouvelle. Angela avait facilement deviné mes intentions envers Bella et m'avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur sa nouvelle amie.

_- Tu ne diras rien? Demandais-je d'une voix nerveuse._

_- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas. M'assura Angela d'une voix ferme. Oublie pas que je suis considérée comme une intello n'ayant aucune vie sociale. Et puis, ce n'est surtout pas moi qui irait parler de tout ceci. _

_- Je te remercie. Dis-je en lui souriant. Si un jour, avec ton amie, vous avez envie de changer un peu d'air, dites le moi. _

_- C'est une proposition indécente?_

_- Non. Ce sera juste ma façon de vous remercier en vous prêtant les clés d'un endroit que je possède hors de la ville…_

Ce que je ressens envers Isabella est tout ce qu'il y a plus de sincère. Il ne me reste plus qu'à percer sa carapace, à voir au-delà de l'image qu'elle montre…Et c'Est-ce que je fait depuis la fameuse soirée. Je sais que bien des questions à mon sujet la perturbent mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de toute de suite lui dire que je suis vraiment plus vieille qu'elle et que, mine de rien, j'ai quand même eu plus de femmes qu'elle dans mon lit. Cette dernière partie concernant mes conquêtes, je la garde pour moi.

J'aime vraiment tout en elle. Rien que son prénom complet me fait frissonner et je ne parle même pas de son sourire, de son parfum, de son rire, de son sens de la répartie, de ce qu'elle aime faire….

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, je ne l'ai plus embrassée, bien que l'envie ne me manque pas. Je voulais simplement la séduire dans les règles de l'art, lui faire la cour. Pour reprendre une expression actuelle, je n'avais pas envie de passer à la casserole tant que je ne la connaissais pas un peu mieux mais… Mon Dieu, comme c'était dur! Dur d'ignorer ce que mes mains et mon regard avaient déjà vu et touché.

Déjà un mois que je me retient alors que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, la faire mienne sur le champ. Isabella est chez moi, dans ma chambre. Ma famille a prit le large pour une de leurs virées dont-ils ont le secret. Ma belle humaine regarde mes livres avec intérêt et moi, cela me fait sourire. Je sais que mon Isabella a déjà lu les trois quart de mes livres mais je la laisse faire. Elle a mit une fine paire de lunettes de vue et elle lit les titres dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de nouveau. Sans rien dire, je m'approche d'elle et pose mes mains sur sa taille. Isabella ne réagit pas et moi, je respire à pleins poumons son odeur qui n'appartient qu'à elle. J'ai besoin de la sentir, de sentir cette fragrance unique. Besoin d'être près d'elle tout simplement.

Je sens mon corps qui se réchauffe au contact de ma belle et cela me fait sourire. Isabella ne réagit toujours pas quand je commence à embrasser sa nuque et que mes mains se glissent sous son t-shirt, effleurant son ventre. Et elle lâche son premier soupir.

- Alice, je… murmura-t-elle alors qu'une de mes mains jouait avec les bouton de son jean.

- Termine ta phrase mon ange.

- _Révèle tout ce que le corps féminin recèle de passionné et d'hardi…_

Cette simple phrase, tirée de la fameuse lettre lue dans la bibliothèque, eu raison de moi et de mes gestes. Je fit pivoter Isabella dans mes bras, lui sourit et l'embrassait avant de l'allonger sur mon lit…

Je suis allongée sur le côté et je regarde Isabella qui dort contre moi, son visage à moitié caché par l'oreiller. Tout comme moi, elle est nue et à peine recouverte d'un drap. Sait' elle qu'elle est belle quand elle dort?

Vraiment du mal à croire que nous venons de passer une nuit des plus merveilleuses. Moi qui pensait que je connaissais le corps féminin par cœur, je me suis mise le doigt dans l'œil. Malgré ma longue expérience, j'ai été comme paralysée… Peut être parce que je me retenait. A dire vrai, j'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir. Cette nuit fut la plus belle de mon existence, celle que je place en tête de toutes mes nuits de folie. Heureusement que la villa était déserte…

Est-ce que je suis une parenthèse dans la vie d'Isabella? Je ne crois pas. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Dans mes bras, elle arbore le sourire de la femme comblée et je sais que ce sourire est également présent sur mes lèvres.

Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est l'instant présent. Les questions viendront plus tard, beaucoup plus tard….

Isabella se pressa un peu plus contre moi et je posai une main sur sa hanche. Je sentait qu'elle se réveillait et ce fut d'une voix endormie qu'elle me dit:

- Alice, je t'aime.

* * *

><p>Fin (allez savoir^^)<p>

_En souvenir d'une lecture… A toi et à tes mains,_

_13_


	2. ma Rose

_Suite et fin de l'OS. Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir! Par contre, pas de lemon, désolée XD_

_Enjoy ;)_

_Thirteen_

* * *

><p>POV Bella<p>

Je ne croyais pas à l'amour et j'ai fuit ce sentiment comme la peste. Je le fuyais jusqu'à ce je rencontre Alice Cullen et qu'elle me fasse la cour. J'était tellement habituée à obtenir tout de suite ce que je voulais que (et je l'avoue sans honte ni pudeur), j'ai été frustrée comme jamais. Mais l'attente en valait la peine.

Avant, je baisais. Maintenant, je fait l'amour. J'ai découvert comment on faisait l'amour. Strictement rien à voir avec une banale partie de jambes en l'air…

Avec Alice, je me suis sentie complète, heureuse, épanouie. En un seul mot: femme. Femme avec un f majuscule.

A l'abri, dans ses bras, je me sens bien. Je me sens en sécurité. Et le je t'aime que je viens de lui dire est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Je me suis laissée attrapée par la plus sublime des créatures sur Terre et elle est contre moi. Je sens son souffle lent et régulier contre ma nuque et ses douces mains posées sur mes hanches. Sa peau, d'ordinaire froide, est tiède. Je lui avais posé la question une fois et Alice m'avait répondu qu'elle avait toujours eu les mains froides.

- Je me sens bien dans tes bras.

- Je pourrai te garder ainsi pour toujours. Murmura Alice. Mais la réalité est tout autre. Je suppose que tu as faim.

- Un peu mais cela peut attendre. Murmurai-je en me mettant sur elle.

Alice sourit et me caressa la joue.

- _Je pourrai passer des heures à te regarder ainsi… Le regard est le reflet de l'âme ma jolie Isabella…_

- Et que voit tu?

- Des pensées pas très orthodoxes. Pouffa Alice tout en me regardant.

En un instant, je vit son beau regard ocre virer au noir le plus complet.

- Tes yeux… murmurai-je.

- Quoi mes yeux?

- Changé de couleur…

- Simple effet d'optique… Si tu veux, mes yeux changent de couleur s'il y a de la lumière ou pas.

Alice m'embrassa et je lâchai un gémissement. Je sentait ses mains caresser mon dos nu et je lâchai un grognement de frustration quand Alice arrêta de m'embrasser.

- Bien que j'ai très envie de continuer ce que nous avons commencé, je vais arrêter. Ma famille va arriver… (m'embrasse de nouveau) Et je ne voudrai pas qu'ils nous entendent…

Alice se leva, nue et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je ne put m'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Difficile d'imaginer qu'une jeune femme aussi belle qu'Alice ai put passer la nuit à me faire l'amour. Inconcevable, irréalisable et pourtant, c'est le cas. Alice ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, douchée et habillée.

- Déjà?

- Je suis rapide. Dit Alice en souriant. File prendre une douche, je vais aller préparer ton petit déjeuner.

Alice m'embrassa et s'éclipsa. Une fois ma douche prise, je la rejoignit dans la cuisine et m'attablait devant une tasse fumante de café. Alice se tenait près de moi, souriante, et je remarquai que ses yeux étaient de nouveau ocres.

- Quel est le programme de la journée? Demandai-je sans quitter Alice des yeux.

- Le programme… dit elle en se rapprochant de moi avec une lueur prédatrice dans le regard. Je pourrai très bien nous enfermer dans ma chambre pour des raisons bien évidentes mais…

- Mais?

- Je préfère te faire découvrir un endroit que j'aime.

- C'est loin d'ici?

- Non mais je préfère y aller quand il fait gris.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est comme ça. J'aime beaucoup voir certaines choses sans soleil. Cela donne une autre dimension à ce que tu peux voir avec les rayons du soleil…

De nouveau, Alice me sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches. Tout en glissant mes doigts dans les passants de son jean, je l'attirait contre moi, m'enivrant de son odeur. Je cru entendre comme une sorte de ronronnement provenant d'Alice mais je m'abstint de tout commentaires. Peut être Est-ce du à mon imagination…

- Allez, termine ta tasse de café. Me dit elle tout en me caressant les cheveux.

- _A vos ordres madame!_

De nouveau, Alice sourit et je m'empressait de boire ma tasse. J'eu à peine le temps de la poser sur le plan de travail que ma belle Alice m'entraîna dehors.

- Prête à faire un peu de marche?

- C'est loin?

- Non. On va dire que ça fait trois kilomètres à vol d'oiseau. Pouffa Alice. On va prendre ma voiture. Je m'en voudrai de t'essouffler pour une simple marche…

Alice s'éclipsa et revint quelques instants plus tard au volant d'un 4*4 noir. Elle me fit signe de monter. Je m'installait côté passager et posai ma main sur sa cuisse. Tandis qu'Alice conduisait, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du paysage qui défilait. Qui aurait cru que les environs de Forks étaient si magnifiques? Certainement pas moi. En bonne citadine qui se respecte, je ne jure que par les avenues, les boulevards, les petites boutiques à chaque coin de rue qui sont ouvertes à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit mais là, c'est différent. Peut être parce que je suis avec Alice et que je me laisse emporter par le flot ininterrompu de ses paroles…

Le 4*4 s'immobilisa à l'entrée d'un chemin et Alice me fit signe de descendre. Elle vint à ma rencontre et me prit la main.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est vraiment pas très loin.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas très loin. Nous étions arrivées dans une sorte de clairière, traversée par un ruisseau. Ce lieu me faisait penser à une toile de Monet. Un lieu calme, serein, zen.

- Qu'en penses tu? Me demanda Alice en se mettant derrière moi.

- Magnifique. Je suis sûre qu'en plein soleil, ça doit l'être encore plus.

- Sûrement. Murmura ma belle Alice. Cet endroit est un de mes lieux préférés. J'y viens quand j'ai besoin d'être seule ou pour peindre.

- Tu peint?

- Un peu. Un jour, je te ferai voir ce que je fait.

Alice m'embrassa et nous nous allongeâmes sur l'herbe. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence se fit entendre. J'en profitait pour observer Alice qui était allongée sur le dos, les yeux clos. Si belle, si désirable…

Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise et elle murmura, ses yeux toujours clos:

- _Isabella, seriez vous en train d'essayer de me déshabiller?_

_- Absolument… Vous voir ainsi offerte ne fait qu'amplifier le désir que j'ai pour vous…_

Mes mains achevaient de déboutonner sa chemise et mes yeux avides virent son ventre plat et sa poitrine cachée par un soutien gorge couleur bordeaux. Je m'apprêtait à caresser son ventre quand la peau d'Alice se mit à briller. Je rectifie: sa peau scintillait comme si des diamants y étaient incrustés.

- Qu'Est-ce que…

- Merde… lâcha Alice en se redressant.

* * *

><p>POV Alice<p>

Le regard chocolat d'Isabella est posé sur moi et je sais qu'elle va me poser des questions. Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir que le soleil serait au rendez vous? Merci la météo!

Je m'apprêtait à reboutonner ma chemise quand elle me dit:

- Non.

- Non?

- Reste comme tu es. (retourne à sa contemplation) Fascinant. Absolument fascinant.

Du bout des doigts, Isabella effleura mon ventre, complètement fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait.

- Allergique au soleil? Me demanda-t-elle sans cesser le mouvement de sa main.

- Pas vraiment. Répondis-je en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle faisait.

- Bien, bien.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là. Normalement, toute personne normalement constituée aurait posé tout un tas de questions sur moi mais là, ce n'est pas le cas. Isabella est complètement fascinée par mon épiderme.

- Me demande comment tu serais en pleine lumière…

- Pardon?

- Rien.

Isabella reboutonna ma chemise et s'assit à côté de moi, en tailleur, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes.

- Qui es tu?

- Tu connait mon prénom et mon nom. Répondis-je en m'asseyant comme elle.

- Je sais comment tu t'appelles mais qui es tu? (silence de ma part) Je vais reformuler ma question… Qu'Est-ce que tu es?

- Ce que je suis? Répétai-je tout en me traitant mentalement de tout les noms d'oiseaux que je connaissais.

- Je ne connais personne qui a la peau aussi froide que toi… Personne qui a le regard qui change de couleur aussi vite ni même la peau qui scintille avec le moindre rayon de soleil… Donc, ma question est simple, qu'Est-ce que tu es?

Le temps des questions est arrivé plus vite que prévu. Je vais essayer de ne pas l'effrayer avec mes réponses.

- Quelque chose qui te plaît puisque c'est dans ma nature.

- Sois plus précise. Dit Isabella en mettant ses lunettes de vue.

- Je ne peut pas être plus précise. Mentis-je.

- Je ne te crois pas Alice. Me répondit Isabella tout en souriant à moitié. (soupire) Quel âge as-tu?

- Dix neuf ans.

- Depuis quand?

- Un sacré bout de temps. Murmurai-je en la regardant.

Curieusement, Isabella ne se montra pas surprise de ma réponse. Dieu du ciel, cette humaine me met sur le cul si je peux m'exprimer ainsi!

- Combien?

- Combien quoi?

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu as dix neuf ans?

- Depuis les Suffragettes. C'est juste une indication de temps, je ne connait pas la date exacte.

Ce qui est vrai. J'ai été transformée à cette époque là mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui est mon Créateur et, croyez moi ou non, je ne veux pas le savoir.

Isabella se passa une main dans les cheveux et continua:

- Tu as plus de cent ans…

- Pas mal conservée pour une mamie. Ironisai-je.

- Ceux de ta famille sont comme toi?

- Oui. Tu vas aussi les questionner?

- Non. Je ne les connait pas. C'est toi qui m'intéresse.

- Ah.

Rien de ce que je dit ne l'effraie et cela commence à me taper sur le système. Je lâchai un grondement de frustration ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Isabella.

- C'était quoi ça?

- Moi. Dis-je en me levant. Tu veux des réponses à tes questions?

- Oui.

- Je suis une vampire. Tout ce qu'on a écrit sur les vampires, comme quoi ils n'existaient pas et tutti quanti, c'est de la connerie. Tu as en un juste en face de toi. Comme ma famille, j'ai une force surhumaine, j'ai la peau très froide et je boit du sang (Isabella pâlit) Du sang animal et non humain. Sinon, il y aurait longtemps que je t'aurai bue. Je ne peut pas me mettre au soleil pour la raison que tu as vue. Je ne vieillis pas. Je ne dors pas. En apparence, tout en moi est fait pour attirer les humains…

- C'est peut être pour ça que tu es avec moi… Pour m'attirer dans un coin et…

- Et rien du tout. La coupais-je. Isabella, as-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dit? Je ne peux pas boire de sang humain, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Isabella se leva, encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

- Je crois que nous allons en rester là. Me dit elle tout en évitant de me regarder. Délicieuse partie de jambes en l'air cela dit.

Isabella partit sans me regarder et moi, je restait là, dans cet endroit, les bras ballants, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Délicieuse partie de jambes en l'air cela dit…_

Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions et elle les a eues. Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer alors que je ne le peux pas?

Quelques semaines passèrent durant lesquelles je fut d'une humeur massacrante. Je n'avais rien dit à ma famille mais Jasper avait deviné sans peine ce qui me rendait aussi malheureuse.

Sa présence m'aida à supporter le fait de voir Isabella reprendre sa vie d'avant. Pas un seul jour ne se passait sans que parvienne à mes oreilles le fait qu'elle avait rajouté une fille à son tableau de chasse.

_C'est de ta faute Alice, tu n'aurai pas du répondre à ses questions…._

Cette phrase trottait dans ma tête depuis ce fameux jour dans la clairière tout comme ce qu'Isabella avait dit. _Délicieuse partie de jambes en l'air cela dit…_

Même sa meilleure amie n'en revenait pas. C'est comme ça qu'un soir, après les cours, me trouvant dans la bibliothèque, je vis Angela s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Salut.

- Salut. Répondis-je en posant le livre que je lisais. Isabella n'est pas avec toi?

- Non. Elle doit encore s'envoyer en l'air avec une nana. (soupire) C'est vrai ce qu'elle m'a dit?

- De quoi? _Pourvu qu'elle n'ai rien dit à Angela…_

- Tu l'a trompée?

- Isabella avait une fausse image de moi. Répondis-je prudemment. Je l'ai rectifiée.

- Elle est malheureuse. Dit Angela au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- On ne le dirait pas vu toutes les nanas qu'elle met dans son lit.

- Alice, toutes les filles avec qui Bella s'envoie en l'air ont un faux air de toi. Faut que je te fasses un dessin?

- Pourquoi elle ne vient pas me parler? Je ne mord pas.

- Bella est incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressent par peur de paraître faible.

Isabella a donc du mal à dire ce qu'elle ressent… C'est pour ça qu'elle était aussi « zen » quand je lui ai avoué ma nature profonde. En fait, ses sarcasmes dissimulent sa peur de paraître faible.

- Que comptes tu faire? Continua Angela.

- Lui parler. Dis-je en me levant (donne une clé à Angela) C'est la clé de l'endroit dont je t'avais parlé.

- Je…

- Allez, file rejoindre ton amie.

- Merci Alice. Dit elle en prenant la clé.

Perchée à la fenêtre de sa chambre, je vis Isabella allongée dans son lit, endormie. J'ai toujours pensé que quand elle dormait, elle avait un air enfantin. Ce qui est le cas.

Sans faire de bruit, j'entrouvrit la fenêtre et me glissait dans sa chambre. Je lui caressait tendrement la joue et Isabella se réveilla.

- Bonsoir Isabella. Murmurai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

- Alice? S'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas en charmante compagnie? Dis-je malgré moi.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour voir que j'était jalouse. La jalousie est un poison qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. Je m'était toujours vantée de ne pas la connaître et bien là, je peux assurer que cette sensation n'est pas agréable du tout.

- Elle doit être dans le placard. Dit elle sèchement. Ou sous mon lit…. Alice, il n'y a personne dans cette chambre à part toi. Pis d'abord, qu'Est-ce que tu fous là?

- Faut qu'on parle. Isabella, je suis sérieuse.

- Et moi, je te dit de sortir de ma chambre.

- Non. Répondis-je en la regardant. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas écoutée jusqu'au bout.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux?

- Toi.

- Pour me serrer dans un coin et me sucer jusqu'à la dernière goutte?

- Au nom du ciel, arrête avec tes sarcasmes. Je ne vais pas te boire, je te l'ai déjà dit. (soupire) Tu m'a posé des questions et j'ai répondu avec honnêteté.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions et pour celle que tu viens de poser, tu as connait déjà la réponse. Isabella, pourquoi toutes les nanas avec qui tu t'es envoyée en l'air me ressemblaient?

- Il se trouve que j'aime les brunes.

- Et?

- Et c'est comme ça.

- Isabella, tu es la personne la plus entêtée que je connaisse… Et c'est en partie à cause de ça que je t'aime. (sourit) Je t'ai dit que le regard était le reflet de l'âme. Regarde moi et dit moi ce que tu voit.

- Je vois… une vampire?

- Très drôle.

Isabella se mordit la lèvre et son regard se promena sur moi. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, se passa une main dans les cheveux et murmura:

- Je suis effrayée. Effrayée de l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour toi, effrayée par ce que tu es mais, paradoxalement, j'aime ce que tu es. J'aime ta véritable nature. J'aime tout ce qui fait toi. Ce que tu m'a dit à propos de ta condition de vampire n'a été que le prétexte pour que je prenne la fuite.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je fuit tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de l'amour. Parce que j'ai peur de paraître faible en montrant que j'aime.

Isabella baissa la tête et, naturellement, je la prit dans mes bras. Que ce contact m'avait manqué! Pour Isabella, cela devait être la même chose, à en juger par son rythme cardiaque qui était erratique.

- Alice?

- Oui? Dis-je tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je t'aime….

_Le regard est le reflet de l'âme…_ Cette simple phrase m'avait fait réaliser à quel point j'était amoureuse de ma belle Isabella. J'en suis accro et ça, je ne peut rien y faire. C'est comme ça.

Isabella dort contre moi et je me sens bien. Pour la deuxième fois, je me sens bien. Le plus dur est derrière nous. Isabella me posera d'autres questions et me demandera l'éternité. Je lui accorderai.

Isabella me fait penser à un poème de Pierre de Ronsard: _« mignonne, allons voir la rose qui ce matin avait éclose…. »._ Elle est ma Rose, celle que je vais entretenir et couvrir d'amour pour l'éternité….

Fin (_et c'est la vraie cette fois!_)

* * *

><p><em>En souvenir d'une douce soirée ou tu m'a fait découvrir ce poème. Ild<em>

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_Thirteen_


End file.
